


You only have this choice

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Under the Wings of Duty [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Other, Young Jesse McCree, big teddy bear gabe, not cannon age for jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Gabriel, Jack and Ana watch as a kid is brought in for interrogation after Gabriel's stand off with the Deadlock Gang





	

Gabriel didn't understand what he was looking at. Standing outside an interrogation room with Ana and Jack he watched on at the 15 year old child cuffed to a chair. The boy was a child, full of bruises and cuts that didn't seem right for his age. In front of them on the table was the weapon he had used to take down seven of Gabriel's best men without even thinking, a shitty old six shooter that didn't do much against most modern day weapons. Gabriel assumed it went with the boys looks quite well, tanned color clothes, a red bandanna around his neck, torn at the bottom corner and a cowboy had that had been carelessly thrown on the table out of his reach. Gabriel watched as the maternal instincts from Ana kicked in and she screamed for reasons why the boy had been left cuffed in the chair since the end of the mission two days ago without them being informed. Jack moved to hold Ana back as she was informed that the boy had not been fed and given only a few cups of water throughout the days. Gabriel almost felt sick that his men had done this; Gabriel was not the kindest person, especially not to his enemies, but seeing a child treated as the scumbags he usually dealt with wanting him to kill his men.

"What would you like us to do Commander?"

Gabriel turned to another soldier who had informed him of the young boys imprisonment. She was being debriefed when she had informed them of the boys situation. Furiously the three had followed her to where the boy was being restrained to find this. The woman had stood by his side while Ana screamed at his men, but his focus was on her. He had seen the anger in her eyes as she spoke of the boy, but then the softness when she laid her eyes on him. He knew she was a mother, perhaps to a little boy? Had to be with the way she looked at the boy. Gabriel scratched the back of his neck and ordered,

"Bring him something to drink, and to eat. Then once you have brought the stuff can you please call Dr Ziegler, say it is urgent and at my request." The soldier nodded and saluted before walking off to do her duty. Turning back to the other soldiers being belittled by Ana and Jack just failing to stop the sniper he sighed and walked of to the side. He stepped out into the corridor separating the two rooms and towards the water fountain. He took a small plastic cup and filled it with water. He then walked into the room.

The light shone too brightly for Gabriel's liking. Usually he wouldn't mind the situation it put the prisoner in, but right now he hated it. It was far too bright for any one to sleep in, only way you could was to be drugged or knocked out. Both options Gabriel didn't really want to put the boy under. The boy flinched as his boots made a sound on the floor but he did not look up from his slouched position. Gabriel noted that the boys shoulders looked stiff and awkwardly placed, no doubt due to the cuffs. Maybe when the food came he would un-cuff the boy for a little, or at least put him into a better position. The boys long hair had strands covered in mud and blood, how old it was he couldn't be sure, but it covered the boys eyes and made it as a simple defense for the boy. Gabriel sat down in his chair and placed the cup of water on the table. The boys hair twitched and he audibly heard the boy gulp, no doubt he was parched. Gabriel leaned forward and lifted the cup to the boys lips. The boy flinched back a little, moving his hair out of one eye. Fear blazed in the boys eyes as he looked at the cup, looks like he didn't trust him. He looked briefly up at Gabriel before moving forward and took a small sip of water. The boy didn't take any more and pushed his head back, as if he waited for some strange affect to take a hold of him. Had his soldiers drugged the water already? He certainly hopped not, that tactic had to be cleared by him.

"It's not poisoned," Gabriel spoke for the first time. A smile graced the boys lips,

"Sure i' ain't." That southern American drawl was barely audible over the parched roughness of the boys throat. Gabriel lowered the cup and placed it in front of the boy. He watched him for a few moments before leaning back in the chair.

"What's your name?" Gabriel folded his arms and waited for the boy to answer the question. The boy didn't answer immediately, and looked like he was pondering something. Whether he was pondering a name or why he was there, it didn't seem to matter. Gabriel couldn't understand why the boy was there, what was this boy to the mission? He couldn't have been a captive, or he wouldn't have been in this situation. If he was a civilian, he wouldn't have had that gun on him. So, was he really apart of Deadlock.

"Jesse," the boy answered after a while of silence.

"Why were you at Deadlock Gorge?"

"Personal reasons."

"Personal?"

"Yes, personal." Jesse didn't seem to budge on giving information. Gabriel continued to question him until his food came but all he received was short answers or he avoided the question. Multiple times throughout the question, Gabriel offered water to the boy but he refused. When the food came in and placed in front of him, Jesse's stomach cried out for food. Gabriel almost laughed at the boy, with how skinny he was, it was no doubt the boy hadn't eaten for days prior to his capture. A small whimper escaped the boys throat as his body shifted away from the food. Gabriel watched him before standing up and walking behind the boy. The boys eyes followed him as he walked around him. Gabriel released the boys cuffs from his wrists and left them on the table before walking back to his chair. Gabriel watched as the boy pulled his wrists into his chest and rubbed them, he noted the raw mark on his left wrist; Angela would have to look at that. The boy rolled his shoulders before looking up at Gabriel.

"It's for you," Gabriel commented and leaned back in his chair. He watched as the blink up at him in disbelief. Did the boy not understand what was happening? Had no one watched out for him? No one fed him, shown him anything like this? Slowly Jesse reached for the food in front of him and cautiously began to eat. After a few bites he seemed to establish that the food was safe and that it was okay for him to shovel it into his mouth. Gabriel smiled at the boy and watched him, he laughed when the boy almost chocked on the food and passed a bottle of water to him, he seemed more willing to drink from that then the cup.

Once he was finished, Gabriel returned to questioning while he waited for Angela to appear.

"So, why were you at the gorge?"

"I told ya, its personal."

"You could get into a lot of trouble for being there."

"So?" Gabriel blink at the casual look the boy gave and leaned forward to the boy. "Ain't worse than the shit I'm already in." Gabriel rubbed his arm as he listened to the boy. What was so bad, that getting into trouble with Overwatch was equally as bad.

"And why's that?" Gabriel inquired and looked at the watch on his wrist. The boy shrugged,

"Lot's o' kids are like me..." He turned his head to look at the reflective glass then back at Gabriel. "At least I can use a gun."

* * *

 

While Angela inspected the boy, Jesse returned to Ana's side behind the glass wall and watched the two people interact. Ana had explained that Jack had gone to review a few things and would be back when he could. Ana had sat in the dark room with a cup of tea alone, watching Gabriel interact with the boy. The boys gun was resting on the table next to her cup. Gabriel sat next to her and picked up the gun with his gloved hand and examined it. The gun belonged in a museum, it was very old, pre-Omnic Crisis by Gabriel's guess. He looked over the gun and noticed the scratches on the side, the low grade, cheap amo that had been used in it. There was no modifications on the weapons and no high tech additions, almost like this was not a gun that Deadlock would use.

"That boy has seen a lot..."

Gabriel looked up from the gun and looked at Ana. She stared at the boy being treated by Angela. Her eyes looked haunted, like she did after a bad mission, or after a crisis mission. Her eyes were dark and there was a layer of tears forming over them. She looked so much older at that moment, a women with so much pain, looking at a boy that her heart reached out to. Gabriel turned back to the boy and noted how he blushed when Angela removed his bandanna and shirt and examined his injuries. The scratches and bruises littered his body, it reminded him of little Ferrah's colouring when she was a toddler. The colours didn't look right and were patchy. Some he could tell where far older that the one on the boys temple, and there was one harsh scare over his right hip and ran down below his pants.

"What will happen to him?" Ana asked in a light whisper, her eyes not leaving the boy. Gabriel placed the gun on the table and continued to watch the medical examination. He shrugged,

"Depends on the boy. If he's a civilian we'll look for his parents, or a foster home. If he was a prisoner we will keep him here for questioning. But if he's in Deadlock..." Gabriel sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "If he's in Deadlock, he will be trialed as an adult." Ana blinked and the tears stuck to her lashes.

"Isn't there anything we can do? He's just a child-"

"I know..." Gabriel sighed and watched the boy raise his left arm for Angela. "We just have to wait and see..."

* * *

 

Sitting in a private meeting room Ana and Gabriel sat quietly while Reinhardt talked excitedly with Torbjorn over a game of cards. Ana was pretending to read a book, while Gabriel was filling out some of the reports from the Deadlock mission. It was almost peaceful until Jack walked into a room with a holo-tape under his arm. He nodded to Torb and Rein before ordering Ana and Gabriel to follow his lead. Without question the two followed him in a mission briefing room. The two paused and watched as Jack placed the tape on to the table and soon a projection of a few areas in Deadlock Gorge around the make shift saloon. Jack looked up at them when he knew the tapes were ready.

"These are some of the holo files from the carriers from the Deadlock mission," Jack explained, he typed a few things on the keyboard and enlarged the pictures. "Our little cowboy engaged with a few agents before he was caught." He pressed play and the tap began.

 

 _The wind blew widely around him, Jesse had been caught up in the hell that broke loose as they were "busted" by some strange military force. At first Jesse had thought it was Overwatch, but he had caught a gimps at one of the badges of the men as they emptied out the area, that was not an Overwatch badge. Jesse quietly crept down the stairs and listened for voices or footsteps outside. Sounded like two men as they were checking the area around Jesse. Slowly he crawled under the bar and towards the window. He peeped outside and saw four men in various positions around the street. One stood by the bikes, two were at the front of the saloon, making their way towards the other side of the road, and the final one stood with a hand to his ear in plain sight. No doubt on a com to a commanding officer. Four men... He could take out four men... But did he really want a gun fight in the middle of an open area? If he did then they would undoubtedly call for back up. He would have to take them out quickly and in one move... One move... That was impossible, no doubt he'd get one shot and then three rounds in the chest, but what else could he do?_ _Did he risk it? As he pondered the idea a pain started to grow in his eyes, an almost burning sensation like when you get water in your eyes. Rubbing his temp Jesse looked at his gun and ammo. A dozen shots left and 1 flash bang... He could use the flash bang, but wouldn't help him enough... Taking a deep breath he had to make a choice, die by the gun or cowering in a corner. He took a deep breath and loaded his round. He exhaled and stood up, he turned the corner and the pain in his eyes grew, he took a step outside, his boots making a loud thudding noise. Everything seemed to slow down, he walked slowly into the sun light and lifted his gun._

_He blinked once and saw all four turn to him, words left his mouth but he couldn't remember what he said and suddenly he heard six loud shots. He watched the man by the bikes raise his gun but he didn't shoot. The man with the com lowered his hand to his pulse rifle. The other two simply turned and raised their guns. It all seemed so slow and Jesse saw the detail on each of the soldiers as they noticed him. He blinked another time and the word seemed to return to normal speed. The echo of gun shots whispered in his ears, the sound of thudding hit the ground. His eyes hurt more and there was a pounding in the side of his head. Jesse lowered his gun and fell to his knees. He looked around and noticed the two bodies to his left and one in front of him... Dead? Possibly... His head hurt like shit... He heard voices a distance away and even though he wanted to run, his body felt heavy. His eyes closed and his mind darkened..._

 

 

Gabriel watched the footage from the fight. The way the boy Jesse took down four soldiers in such a quick time was incredible. That was an incredible skill, it almost rivaled Ana's shooting prowess. The boy was a natural, but never had Gabriel seen someone fire that quickly and at such a short range. He would be an incredible asset to Overwatch. Gabriel turned to Jack and knew that they had not been brought into the room just to scout a new potential superstar. The holo-tape stopped and some files came up in their place. Many of them looked like police files, others were pictures of corpses or fights. One thing that correlated all of them together was Jesse.

"The police call him Jesse McCree. 15 years old, origin is around Santa Fe. No parents or any form of family. No medical records, no school records, no nothing. The kid doesn't exist. The only information on him is from the police files from dealings with the Deadlock gang."

Jack types something on the pad and the files re-arrange themselves in to chronological order. The first one was a picture of a little boy with short hair, a cut lip standing next to a police officer, the article spoke of the little boy attempting to rob food from a shop but to no success. Gabriel rolled his eyes, of course the kid would. That part of America, like many other parts was still healing from the Omnic Crisis. Not only were children going unregistered but they were also the biggest crime age in America. Could you blame them when they were starving. The first few articles seemed childish and had very little on the boy. But after a few the details began to change, the boy was suddenly given a name, Jesse McCree. Suddenly, the articles became serious, robberies, attacks, drugs, killings... The boy was depicted as a demon the older he got. Gabriel wanted to huff and roll his eyes at the police records. 

"What do you expect from a kid that comes from that area?" Gabriel shrugged and folded his arms. "That area is a hot spot for picking up kids without a home. There's a reason Deadlock had been running for so long."

"The kid is a wanted criminal in America," Jack responded with a sigh. His hands darted over the screen again and a single image was brought up. A poster of the kid with a bounty underneath. $10,000 for Jesse's capture! Looks like they had picked up more trouble than they had though with the kid.

"If we hand him in he will be trialed as an adult..." Ana whispered from next to him.

"This is not our concern," Jack responded. He was right, it was not their responsibility. This was not UN business so it was not Overwatch business. The UN would not accept Jesse if they tried to recruit him to Overwatch. They would completely reject it and send the boy to jail without a trial. Gabriel saw the pain in her eyes and he wished that he could make her feel better but he couldn't. If they handed him to social services, they would do a background check and would just hand him over to the police. Ana seemed to think the same thing as Gabriel, she turned to him and their eyes connected. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"Give him an offer..." Ana responded. Gabriel glared at her as she turned to Jack. "Give him the offer to rot in jail or join us. The kid could do some good, we have to try at least." Ana saw the look of mistrust that Jack was giving her. His second in command was not looking too favorable in this situation. Ana rubbed her temple and looked at Gabriel for back up, "I know it would put a strain on Overwatch, and on you if we are caught Jack. But we need to give him a second chance... Everyone deserves one..."

* * *

 

Gabriel found himself once more in the interrogation room with Jesse. In front of him lay all the crimes that Jesse had commited and the bounty that was on his head. The boy hadn't moved, hadn't flinched this time as Gabriel spoke to him. He was looking a lot healthier and his injuries were healing well. Gabriel watched the boy, hoping he would get something from the boy but he got nothing. His eyes glanced at the glass which hid Ana and some other Blackwatch officers who would be working with him if Jesse joined.

"Here's the deal," Gabriel sat forward and lent on the desk, "you have two options right now. Either you can be trialed for your crimes at court and will be trialed as an adult. No release, no bail, no nothing. Just a life time of rotting in a jail cell." Gabriel watched the boy, a flash of fear flickered in the boys eyes. He would be eaten up in a second if he went to jail, wouldn't last very long, especially at a young age. Gabriel knew what the prisons the kid would be sent to were like. Some of stories made Gabriel choose to fight the Omnic war for the rest of his life, than go there. "Or..." Gabriel pulled the files back and placed them into a neat pile on the corner of the desk next to his cowboy hat. "Or you can join Overwatch. Fight along side us for the rest of your life."

"Is this suppose to scare me?" Jesse asked watching him with a glare. The boy wasn't being put down by Gabriel's hard talk, no doubt he had gone through far worse in Deadlock than he would ever go through with Gabriel. Gabriel sighed and leaned in.

"Listen, we are giving you a change," Gabriel spoke honestly, "if you go to jail, the next time you come out will be in a coffin. Or you can come with us, give back to society and at least be able to see the God Damn sun. You could actually do something with your life, be useful. Not many people get a second chance Jesse. You need to chose what you are gonna do."

"Not giving me much of a choice."

"If it were up to the higher ups, you wouldn't get a choice. So, what will it be Chamaco?"

 


End file.
